A Nightmare Called New York
by Karen Weasley
Summary: SEQUEL TO A DREAM CALLED SANTA FE, and I highly recommend reading that first. Jack and Jess are back! The strike is over, but what happens now? An even tougher battle than their first now looms over the group. Follow the Newsies as they fight for love, family, and maybe even their lives... Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**So, here's the sequel I promised to my story A Dream Called Santa Fe! I know it took a bit, but I hope it's worth it. Just as a set-up for you, this is about three months after the end of the strike. Enjoy!**_

_**House Hunting**_

Jessica Flynn whistled to herself as she straightened the beds at the Newsies' lodge house. For her, the selling day had ended over an hour ago, and she was trying to keep herself busy until the boys all got back. Not that she was expecting many of them right away, mind. She knew that Kid Blink would be hanging around the restaurants trying to pick up a girl for hours yet, Crutchy liked to mingle with the other boys after selling, and Racetrack would be at the track with Allie until nightfall at least.

Jess smirked at the thought of Race and Allie. Ever since they had met, it was obvious that Race had a huge crush on her, but Jess knew Allie too well; Allie would be playing hard to get until she was sure about how she felt. Despite this fact, Jess had high hopes for the couple. She knew how much Race liked Allie, and they had been going to the track together every day for several months now.

As she moved to fixing Jack's cot, she sighed. She hoped that this would be the last day she would have to make it for him, but she doubted it. Suddenly as she was fixing the sheet, Jess felt a pair of arms encircle her waist from behind.

"Hey Sweet Dream," Jack breathed in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Jack!" Jess cried, spinning in his arms. "You scared the life outta me!"

"Sorry, but I just couldn't resist," Jack said with a grin.

"Does that mean you have good news for me?" Jess asked hopefully.

Jack sighed and released her to run a hand through his hair. "All the places I looked at were either too expensive or too run-down to be worth it. And that was the last set close enough to _The World_ to keep our jobs here. I dunno what we're gonna do, Jess…"

Jess bit her lip but hugged Jack tightly. Every day for the past month Jack and Jess had been taking turns exploring the nearby area for apartments or small houses for sale. They had been pooling all the earnings they could spare in an attempt to buy a place of their own, but so far they had had no luck. "It'll be ok. We'll figure something out…we always have."

"I really wanna do this," Jack admitted. "I wanna be with you all the time, but no one's makin' it very easy."

"When have they ever?" Jess laughed.

"I guess you have a point there," Jack laughed with her. "So, you got any new ideas?"

Jess bit her lip again in thought. "Maybe we could ask Kloppman if he knows any places…"

Jack shook his head. "Do you really wanna explain why we're askin'? As much as he likes us, movin' in together without bein' married don't really go over that well."

Jess sighed. "So that's why you don't want me to tell Dad."

Jack snorted with laughter. "You can tell him if you want me dead."

"Point taken," Jess admitted. "I guess we could always ask some of the boys to look for a place. Ya know: more sets of eyes are better."

It was now Jack's turn to sigh. "I didn't want them all to know, but I guess we don't have a choice, do we?"

"It's either that or we move out of Manhattan," Jess said sympathetically. "And I really don't wanna do that."

"I know ya don't," Jack smiled, pulling her close. "I don't either, truth be told. I like bein' in charge."

Jess laughed. "There's a surprise," she said sarcastically. "My Jack Kelly likes bein' in charge…I never woulda guessed."

"Oh and you don't?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. "You love bein' the top girl around here."

"Correction," Jess smirked, "I like bein' the _only_ girl around here. I almost wasn't a couple days ago."

"What d'ya mean?" Jack asked, moving to sit on his cot.

Jess sat down beside him and began her story. "Apparently, Sarah, Davey's sister, came by a couple days ago askin' for a job. She said she wanted to be a Newsie." Jess rolled her eyes. "All she wanted was to get closer to you."

"Why me?" Jack asked.

"Oh come on, Kel," Jess said exasperatedly. "She's had it bad for you since the first night we went to Davey's place. She's been after you ever since, and she hates me for gettin' you. Anyway, the boys said she could stay if she could handle it." Jess smirked. "Well, you know our boys, they poured on the worst stuff they could."

"Like what?" Jack asked eagerly.

"I think they showed her this room before I had a chance to clean it, and they told her she would have to sleep in that room with them because there wasn't anywhere else to go. Then they showed her the bathroom and the kitchen. When she still didn't leave, I guess a few of them started flirting with her until she ran out of the place screaming back to Davey. Davey came to see me later that night and told me not to worry about Sarah anymore."

Jack laughed and slung an arm around Jess's shoulders. "Even if she had stayed, it wouldn't have mattered. I can't look at any other girl so long as I got you around," he smiled.

"Awww Kel," Jess smiled back. "I love you."

"Love you too," Jack whispered before leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips had barely touched when the door to the room banged open to reveal Kid Blink, Mush, and Racetrack. "Whoa fellas, look what we got here!" Blink laughed.

"Hey there lovebirds," Race grinned.

"Not interrupting are we?" Mush smirked.

"As a matter of fact," Jack muttered darkly.

"What are you guys all doin' back so early?" Jess asked, trying to reduce the blush in her cheeks. "Race, I thought you had a date with Allie."

"Yeah I do, but I gotta pick up some cash first," Race replied. "I'm takin' her to dinner after the race."

"Yeah, Romeo's really turnin' it up over here," Blink joked. "Never thought I'd see Race go nuts for anything other than a race ticket, but there it is."

Race threw his hat at Blink's head. "Shut it you! You're just jealous 'cause I actually got a girl."

"You don't got nothin' yet," Mush laughed. "She's still playing at friends right now."

"Don't mean I won't get her some day!" Racetrack replied confidently.

"Hey guys, you mind carryin' on this conversation somewhere other than this room?" Jack asked in an irritated voice.

"Oh yeah, sorry Cowboy," Race said sheepishly.

"That means you two too," Jack said pointedly at Blink and Mush.

"Alright, alright, we're goin', we're goin'!" Blink said quickly.

"Have fun you two!" Mush winked before Jack threw a pillow at the door.

Jess shook her head as the sounds of the boys' shoes on the steps receded into silence.

"Now you see why I want our own place?" Jack sighed. "I want to be able to be alone with you without worryin' about one of them knuckleheads bargin' in on us."

Jess rubbed his shoulder gently. "I know, Jack. I want that too, but we gotta be patient."

"I know," Jack sighed. Both were silent for a moment before Jack broke the silence again. "You said you saw Davey the other day…how's he doin'?"

"He's great," Jess said brightly. "He's back in school now, and his dad got his job back."

"How's Claire takin' him bein' gone?" Jack asked sadly.

"Well…" Jess smiled secretly. "As it turns out, Davey didn't want to split from her any more than she wanted to split from him."

"So what happened?"

"Davey's parents took her in so they could stay together. She still works as a Newsie, but she lives with them now."

"Who woulda thought…?" Jack smiled. "Davey got himself a girl after all."

"I'm really glad for him," Jess admitted. "Claire's a sweet girl, and she always wanted more than a life on the streets. They really are good for each other."

"As good for each other as we are?" Jack teased.

"You know nobody's as right for each other as we are, Kel," Jess smiled. "No headline writer in the world coulda written a better story."

"That's for sure," Jack agreed. "Nobody has to improve our truth."

"And they never will," Jess whispered. "Have you spoken to Spot lately?"

Jack laughed. "Are you kiddin'? Nobody can get him away from Kara long enough to say more than 'Hi' these days!"

Jess nodded and laughed. "We tried to warn him…"

"Nah he loves it," Jack said seriously. "She keeps him in line better than anyone else. They're a good team too."

"We're still better, but don't tell Kara I said that," Jess laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Jack smiled.

"Well…" Jess grinned. "Since the other boys have made plans for dinner…how about I make dinner for us at my place?"

"Can we call it a date?" Jack asked.

"We can if you want to."

"Well then, I'll be over later then."

"Why wait?" Jess asked. "Nobody else is there or here so why don't you just…" She trailed off, and a look of realization came to her eyes.

"Jess…" Jack asked with uncertainty. "You ok?"

"Better than ok…" Jess said slowly. "I think I just figured out an answer to our problem."

"Yeah?" Jack asked eagerly. "What is it?"

"My place!" Jess grinned. "Nobody else lives there, and it's right next door! We won't have to move out of Manhattan, and it'll be a heck of a lot cheaper."

"You may be onto somethin' there, Jess…" Jack said slowly. "But those walls are paper thin! The boys would be able to hear us all the time."

"Not if we spend the money we have saved to fix the place," Jess explained. "We'd still spend less than we would if we bought a place new."

"This is a good idea," Jack admitted with a smile. "All we have to do is fix your place, and it becomes our place."

"I like the sound of that," Jess smiled. "So, why don't you come over and start planning while I make us a celebration dinner?"

"I like the sound of that even more," Jack whispered, and leaned in for a kiss.

This time, however, they were not interrupted.

_**Hey there everyone! I'm so excited to be working with these characters again, and I have a really good story planned for you (I hope)! So, please review even though I know there's not a lot in this first chapter, and I should be updating soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Proposal Preparation**_

Jack hurried through the streets of New York, dodging the multitude of people as he ran towards his destination. He only had a limited time before Jess would notice his absence; she still expected him to be selling. She had gone off with Allie and Kara for a "girl's day" leaving him with Racetrack. After they had finished selling, Racetrack had not had a problem with letting Jack leave while he went to the track for the afternoon.

"Please be home," Jack muttered as he knocked on the apartment door.

"Ah Jack what a surprise!" Brain Denton exclaimed as he opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Denton," Jack said with a nervous smile. "Can I talk to you for a minute if you ain't busy?"

"Of course come on in," Denton smiled and allowed Jack to enter the room.

As Jack sat down at the small table in the center of the room, his thoughts drifted back to only a few months when he had sat here plotting the end of the strike. He couldn't believe how much had changed since that day.

"Now Jack, I know it's the middle of the selling day which means you had to rush selling to get here. Because of that, I'm guessing you don't want Jessica to know you're here. What's on your mind, boy?"

Jack took a deep breath and swallowed. "Well, Denton, you're right that I don't want Jess to know…yet. You've gotta know how much I love her, right?"

Denton smiled knowingly as he leaned back in his chair. "I have some idea."

"Right…well, ya see…I know three months ain't a long time and all, and I know I ain't no perfect guy, but I love her more than anythin' else in the world. We're settin' up a house now so we can be together without the boys buggin' us, but we ain't livin' together yet."

"Jack…" Denton sighed. "Just ask me what you came to ask me."

Jack swallowed again. "Well, sir, I want to ask Jess to marry me, but I know you're supposed to ask permission first. Like I said, I know I ain't the ideal guy to give your daughter to, but please…she's my world, and I can't imagine bein' without her."

Denton stood up and began to pace in thought. "Jack…I understand how you feel about her, but in return I expect you to understand that she is my only daughter and what that means."

"I do, sir, and I would never want to come between the two of ya," Jack replied hastily.

Sighing, Denton turned back to Jack. "Come with me, Jack." He led Jack into his bedroom where he began pulling open drawers and looking for something.

Jack strained on his toes trying to look over Denton's shoulder to see what he was looking for.

"When I was just a little older than you," Denton said without turning around. "I met a woman and fell hopelessly in love with her. At the time, I was completely broke while trying to get a job at any paper in the city. Still, I loved this girl so much that I asked her to marry me. I didn't have a house, or money, or even a ring for her…she said yes anyway. So, we got married and I got a job not long after. It was only after we got married that I finally had the money to buy her a ring. I always felt horrible that she had no ring while we were engaged, and I don't want that to happen to Jess, so…" He turned back around with a small black box in his hand.

"Is that her mom's sir?" Jack asked.

"It is," Denton replied opening the box. "I want you to have it for Jess when you ask her."

Several emotions flittered through Jack's mind in very quick succession. First, relief because Denton had said he could ask Jess. Then worry again because he didn't know how to refuse the gift. "Sir, I really appreciate you lettin' me ask Jess, and I ain't tryin' to be mean or nothin', but…I kinda wanted to buy Jess a ring myself."

"Jack engagement rings are very expensive," Denton warned. "Jess won't even know the difference; she was too young to remember this as her mother's."

"Maybe," Jack said with slightly more confidence, "but I'll know. You said you always felt guilty because your wife didn't have a ring when you asked her to marry you; well, I'll always feel guilty if the ring on her finger ain't mine. I want to take care of her, and what kind of husband would I be if I couldn't even spare some money to buy her a ring?"

Denton beamed at Jack as he replaced the box in the drawer. "Jack Kelly…you are the most perfect boy for my Jessica, so don't you ever doubt it again. You have my blessing to ask her whenever you feel the time is right."

"Thanks so much, sir," Jack grinned.

"You're welcome, my boy. Now, you'd better get back before my daughter misses you and forces you to lie to her."

"Or beats me up for scarin' her," Jack laughed.

Denton laughed with him as they walked back to the door of the apartment. "Good luck, Jack."

"Thanks Denton," Jack smiled shaking his hand. He turned and hurried out of the apartment.

Once outside on the street, Jack leapt in the air and cheered, ignoring the stares of all the people around him. He had done it; he had asked Denton permission to marry Jess. Now came the harder part: asking Jess to marry him. Planning that would take some time and maybe some help from the guys especially Davey. But for now, he knew that he had to get back to Manhattan before Jess got done for the day. He had promised her dinner that night at Tibby's as it was Saturday and they had the next day off.

He carefully let himself into her house and hurried into her bedroom so he could surprise her. He sat down on her bed and waited patiently to hear the sound of the door. After only a few moments, he heard the front door open and Jess's footsteps on the stairs.

She came into the room and kicked off her shoes before unbuttoning her vest and tossing it onto a chair. Jack slowly and quietly stood up and crept right behind her, but…

"Hello Jack," she smirked without turning.

"Hey how'd you do that?" Jack pouted.

Jess turned with a smile. "I saw you when I came in," she said.

"You spoiled my fun," Jack said sadly.

"I know, Kel, I'm sorry," Jess replied, "but I was gettin' tired of you sneakin' up on me all the time. I had to get ya this once."

"Alright fair enough," Jack conceded before smirking at her. "But I hope you enjoyed it cause you're gonna get it!" He scooped her up in his arms and spun around the room with her. Her squeals of laughter made him smile as he dropped her on the bed and he moved to hover over her. "I hope that gag on me was worth it cause I'm about to get you better!"

"Wha-ahhh!" Jess squealed again as Jack began to tickle her ribs and belly. "Jack…s-stop!" she gasped as she thrashed around under his hands.

"Still worth it, Princess?" Jack laughed as he continued his torture.

Jess couldn't reply as Jack continued to tickle her.

Finally, Jack stilled his hands and leaned in close to her face. "I love you, Jess. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jack," Jess smiled.

Jack grinned and kissed her lovingly. He felt Jess wrap her hands around his neck and pull him closer. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other before Jack eased himself off the bed.

"Come on, we got dinner plans," he said.

"Just give me a minute," Jess smiled back as she pulled her vest back on and slid into her shoes. "You sure we got the money for this?" she asked anxiously as Jack led her out of the house.

"Jess," Jack sighed as they reached the street. "How many times do I gotta tell ya. I always got money to spend on you."

Jess blushed but continued to argue. "Dinner out's really expensive, and I just-"

Jack silenced her with a quick kiss. "Listen to me, Sweet Dream: I don't care. I like spoilin' you, and it don't matter how much it costs, ya hear?"

"Alright," Jess sighed. "As long as you're sure."

Taking her hand, Jack smiled down at her. "Trust me Sweet Dream, I'm positive."

The next day, Jack called for Racetrack, Mush, Kid Blink, Crutchy, David, and Spot to meet him at Tibby's after work.

"So Jack what's the big secret?" Mush asked eagerly.

"Yeah Jack let us in on it!" Blink added.

"Fifty cents says it's about Jess," Race called.

"SHUT UP RACE!" all the boys replied as one.

"The reason I called ya," Jack said impatiently, "is because I need your help."

"What's up Jackie-boy?" Spot asked as he took a drink from his Coke.

"I'm plannin' on askin' Jess to marry me," Jack said lowering his voice slightly.

"REALLY?" Blink yelled in surprise.

"Hey shut it!" Mush said smacking him in the head.

"Jack that's great!" Crutchy said with a smile. "Jess is gonna be so happy!"

"Did you already talk to Denton about it?" David asked.

"Course I did, Davey," Jack replied. "Went to his place yesterday."

"Ok…so what can we do to help?" Blink asked.

"Well, for starters you can keep your traps shut," Jack said pointedly. "Second, does anybody know anythin' about jewelry?"

"I know a bit," Blink admitted. "I pay attention to what the ladies wear."

"Works for me," Jack said before turning to David. "Dave…you know anything about engagement rings?"

David thought for a moment before nodding. "I think I can help you a little. Between Blink and me, we should be able to help you find the right one for Jess."

"Great!" Jack sighed before turning to the other boys. "Now, you guys are gonna help with the party, alright?"

"Thank God!" Race exclaimed. "For a minute I thought youse was gonna ask me to go dress huntin'."

"Nah that's the girls' job once she says yes," Mush said firmly.

"So when is all this gonna be?" Spot asked. "I wanna make sure Kara don't plan nothin'."

Jack sighed and hung his head. "Unfortunately, I ain't got the money right now for a decent ring. I figure I should have it in a few months."

"A few months!" David repeated.

"Now that ain't gonna happen," Mush said.

"No way we's waitin' that long!" Race added.

"Jack, let us give you some of the money," Crutchy offered.

"Yeah Jack," Blink agreed. "It'll go by much faster if we help ya."

"I appreciate it guys, but I kinda wanted it to be from me," Jack said helplessly.

"So you pay us back later!" Blink said as if it were the most obvious solution.

"You shouldn't have to wait just because you ain't got the money now!" Mush argued.

"Besides, Jack, this is way more important than anything we would use the money for," David reasoned. "Just take it, and buy Jess the ring."

"Ok let's assume for a minute that I take the money," Jack began, "when do I propose?"

Everyone fell silent as they pondered the question. Finally, Race snapped his fingers in triumph. "I got it! Her birthday's comin' up soon…why don't ya do it then?"

There was a murmur of agreement from everyone else at the table, and even Jack seemed convinced.

"That might just work, Race!" he said excitedly. "Alright, I'll accept the money, but I's payin' all of ya back!"

None of the boys argued with him as they handed over handfuls of coins and left the shop. When only Jack, David, and Blink remained, Jack began to count the money.

"That should do it," he muttered. "I hope it does, anyway."

"Well come on you two, we's got a ring to find!" Blink called eagerly as he hurried to the door with Jack and David hot on his heels.

The three raced through town until they came to a jewelry shop that wasn't quite high class but certainly wasn't cheap. Feeling slightly out of place, Jack pushed open the door to the shop. A bell tinkled somewhere, and a young man appeared from the depths of the shop.

"Good afternoon!" he said pleasantly. "Now what can I do for…" he trailed off as his eyes swept over Jack and Blink.

Jack's lip tightened as he saw the familiar look of disdain cross the man's features.

"I believe you may have made a mistake," he said with a forced attempt at a pleasant tone, but Jack could hear the scorn dripping from every syllable. "You can't possibly afford anything here: at least, not legally."

David seized Jack's arm to keep him in check. "I promise you our money is honest and just as good as anyone's," David said firmly.

"I highly doubt that, boy," the shopkeeper replied with a sneer. "The door is behind you, if you please."

"No I don't please!" Jack snapped. "I don't care what you think of me, but I ain't leavin' this shop without an engagement ring for my girl! I ain't gonna let a scab like you ruin this for her!"

"What woman would possibly want to tie herself to someone like you?" the shopkeeper asked dubiously. "Unless, of course, she was a gutter rat in which case it makes perfect sense."

Jack snarled, and it took the combined forces of David and Blink to keep him from soaking the shopkeeper. "Don't you dare insult her!" Jack hissed.

The shopkeeper opened his mouth to retaliate, but…

"That's enough, Jared," an old man called from behind a curtain. "I will not have you insulting customers!"

"But Father, this scum is no customer, surely!" Jared gasped. "He barely looks as if he can afford lodgings!"

"Nevertheless, you will go into the back of the shop and not come out until these nice boys have left. Do you understand me?" the old man threatened.

Jared's lip tightened to a paper-thin line before disappearing behind the curtain and back into the depths of the shop.

"I beg you to forgive my son's rudeness," the old man sighed. "I'm afraid he has a rather sharp tongue and a not-so-sharp brain to accompany it."

Jack calmed from his frenzy and looked desperately at the old man. "I promise I didn't steal this money…I just want a good ring for my girl."

"I believe you, dear boy," the old man said gravely. "I too was in love once; I recognize the look in your eyes. Now, let's see if I can't find you the perfect ring for this lucky young lady."

Jack spent the next hour answering all of the old man's questions about Jess. He asked everything from how big her hand are, to what color her eyes and hair are, to what colors she likes to wear. Finally, Jack stood at a counter examining two rings that the old man had chosen. One was a silver band with a simple, small, square diamond in the center. The other was a gold band with a small, circular diamond in the center.

"Which one fellas?" Jack asked anxiously. "I can't decide."

"I like the gold one," Blink offered.

"I was going to say the silver one," David said sheepishly. "Sorry that wasn't much help, Jack."

Jack sighed and stared at the two rings. "I dunno, sir," he said finally. "They're both beautiful, but I feel like somethin' ain't right about them."

The old man smiled knowingly at Jack. "I hoped you might say that, young man. I have something very special to show you, but I had to be sure I was right about you first. Step over here." The old man led Jack over to another counter filled with unique pieces that Jack knew were well out of his price range. However, the old man didn't give him a chance to argue. "Take a look at this one, my boy."

Jack peered into the box, and his jaw dropped in surprise. The ring was a silver band decorated with a simple design with a diamond cut into the shape of a heart in the center.

"Now that's the one, Jack," Blink said in awe.

"I have to agree, Jack. It's perfect!" David agreed.

"I love it, and so would Jess," Jack said, "but I'm pretty sure it's out of my price range, sir."

The old man chuckled and pushed the box into Jack's hands. "As you said before, young man, you just wanted a fine ring for your special girl. I may be an old man, but I remember what it was to be in love when the world thought I didn't deserve it. I can clearly see that you do deserve it, and who am I to get in the way of that? The price is half of what you see."

"I can't ask you to do that, sir," Jack protested. "You've been nice enough already."

"Take the ring, dear boy, and don't think twice on it," the old man insisted. "Just promise me that you will never let anything come between you and this young lady. True love is a horrible thing to see wasted in this world."

"I promise, sir," Jack vowed before he left the shop with the ring for Jess clutched in his hand.

_**I'm sorry that took so long to write; school has kept me so busy lately! I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave your thoughts in a review and also any suggestions of things you would like to see. I do have a storyline in mind, but I'm sure I could fit suggestions in pretty easily. Thanks everyone, and I hope to see you soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Proposal**_

Jack woke up early on Jess's birthday. He hurried through his morning routine and then sat nervously on his bed.

"Mornin' Jack," Blink yawned. "Why're you up so early?"

"Jess," Jack replied simply.

"Oh yeah it's her birthday!" Blink said with a smile. "So, today's the day, huh?"

Jack nodded, unable to speak.

"Hey don't worry about it," Blink said sitting down next to him. "She's gonna say yes."

"I wish I was that sure," Jack sighed.

"Are you kiddin'? She adores you!"

"She deserves a lot better," Jack admitted. "Maybe I should sell the ring back…"

"Oh no you don't!" Race yelled as he joined the conversation. "You are asking Jess to marry you if we have to do it for you!"

"Hey stupid that would defeat the purpose," Mush replied smacking Race in the back of the head. "Jack, listen, does she love you?"

"Yeah," Jack replied slowly.

"Does she like bein' with you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like bein' with her?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's the problem?" all the boys said together.

Jack chuckled. "Alright you guys win…ya bunch of nuts!"

"You're welcome!" Race smirked.

"Now, go get Jessie," Crutchy commanded. "We'll set up downstairs."

"Thanks guys," Jack grinned before heading to the window.

"Hey Jack ya know we's got a door, right?" Blink asked.

"Yeah," Jack grinned, "but what fun would that be?"

All the boys rolled their eyes and smiled as Jack leapt out the window. "Alright get the lead outta your pants!" Race called to the guys. "Let's move it! We's got a room to decorate!"

Meanwhile Jack had silently slid into Jess's room just as he had so many times before. He grinned when he thought that this may be one of the last times he ever had to. Walking over to the bed, he stared down into Jess's face. He had never really taken time to look at her before, and now that he was about to make the biggest decision of his life…well…he hoped it wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

Deciding that the day was simply too important to joke about, he gently shook her awake instead of his usual rowdy wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she finally focused on Jack.

"Hey you," she muttered. "What're you doin' here this early?"

"Happy Birthday, Sweet Dream," he grinned.

"You remembered!" Jess sighed.

"Course I remembered!" Jack laughed. "Like I'd forget somethin' that important!"

Jess smiled and began to drag herself out of bed when Jack put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "What're you doin'?" she laughed. "I got work."

Jack grinned wider. "No ya don't."

"Uh yeah I do," Jess argued. "We work every day, Kel."

"Not today," Jack argued. "A couple of the guys are pullin' double so you and I can spend the day together. Surprise!"

"Oh Jack they didn't have to do that for me!" Jess said. "I don't mind workin' on my birthday."

"Yeah, well, I do," Jack said firmly. "You and I are gonna spend the whole day together, then I got somethin' real special for ya tonight."

"Give me a hint?" Jess asked hopefully.

"No way," Jack said kissing her briefly. "I ain't spoilin' this one!"

Jess pouted and folded her arms. "No fair, Kel…now it's gonna bug me all day!"

"Too bad," Jack smirked. "Now, I'm gonna go find food and bring it back here."

"Breakfast in bed?!" Jess cried. "This is gettin' a bit crazy now."

"Get used to it," Jack beamed before leaving the room.

When Jess finally finished her breakfast, Jack smiled again. "Now, we're off for a walk in Central Park and then your surprise later on."

"Please give me a hint, Kel," Jess whined as she pulled herself out of bed.

"Not a chance," Jack said tapping her nose. "You're just gonna have to wait until tonight."

Jess continued to pout, but Jack wouldn't budge. "Fine be that way," Jess muttered as Jack left to room to let her get dressed.

They spent the remainder of a lazy day wandering through Central Park. "It's so nice to be able to do this and not worry about sellin'," Jess sighed as they strolled.

"Yeah I like watchin' everybody else do the work while I don't have to," Jack agreed sliding his hand into hers. "But to be honest with ya," Jack continued with a smile, "I like bein' with you more."

"Aw Kel you're goin' all sappy on me again!" Jess teased. "I thought you didn't like all that mushy stuff."

Jack shrugged. "I didn't until we started datin'," he admitted. "Now though, it don't seem so stupid."

Jess grinned and tucked herself closer to Jack's side as they continued to walk through Central Park. They walked for a while in silence before Jack found the courage to speak again.

"Are you happy, Jess?"

"What?" Jess laughed.

"Are you happy?" Jack repeated.

"You mean right now?" Jess clarified. "Yeah I'm happy."

"No I meant…I'm glad you're happy now, but I meant…are you happy with me?"

Jess looked up at him in surprise. Never before had Jack shown any signs of self-doubt in their relationship. However, the look in his eyes told her it was now completely genuine. "Aw Kel…" she sighed stopping to look him straight in the eyes. "I love you more than anythin' in the whole world! There ain't no place I'd rather be than right here with you. You are my world, Jack. Don't doubt that, ya hear?"

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. "Same goes for you, Jessica…same goes for you."

They continued to stroll through the park for several hours, talking about anything and everything. Finally, as the sun began to set, Jack steered them back towards home for her surprise.

"Thanks Jack," Jess whispered as they left the park.

"For what?" Jack asked just as quietly.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever," she replied.

"Don't thank me yet," Jack laughed. "It ain't over yet, Princess."

"Do I finally get to see my surprise now?!" Jess cried eagerly.

Jack chuckled. "Yes Sweet Dream it's time for your surprise now."

Jess squealed in delight and began to run in the direction of the lodge house. Jack laughed and hurried to keep up with her, finally managing to catch her before she crossed the street to the house. He seized her around the waist and pulled her tight against him.

"Jack…" she whined. "Let me go!"

"Uh uh," Jack smirked. "I have to go first."

Jess huffed but allowed Jack to take the lead as they crossed the street. Upon reaching the door, Jack turned back to grin at her before shoving the door open and walking inside. Jess followed him, and no sooner had she crossed the threshold than…

"SURPRISE!" The cry reached her from every corner of the room as all the Newsies chorused at her.

Jess screamed in shock as pieces of ripped up newspaper began to fall from everywhere. The boys cheered, clapped, and laughed at her face as she slowly realized what was going on. In the center of the room stood Jack laughing but beaming at her.

"You planned all of this for me?" Jess asked the room at large.

"Of course we did Princess!" Race said as though it was obvious.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kid Blink yelled before running over and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey watch it you!" Jack said playfully shoving Blink away. "You like it?" he asked turning to face Jess.

"It's perfect!" Jess sighed smiling up at him.

"Well if it's perfect now, it's about to get even better!" Spot called stepping into the light pulling Kara with him.

Jess squealed with delight and hurried to embrace them both. "It's so good to see ya both!" she said.

"Good to see ya too, Jess," Spot replied with a smirk.

"Don't forget about me!" David called bringing Claire with him.

"This is gettin' better and better!" Jess laughed as she hugged them as well.

"Hey Jess," Allie smiled as she walked through the door. "Sorry I'm late; I just got back from the track."

Jess, however, barely got off a wave before Race hurried over to Allie and engaged her in conversation.

"I hope I'm not too late," Denton grinned as he entered the house.

"Daddy!" Jess cried and ran to embrace him.

Several of the Newsies made cooing noises at her, but she simply stuck her tongue out at them and continued to hug her father.

"Alright, alright already: calm down all o'ya!" Jack called over the noise.

Everyone slowly ended their conversations and turned to face Jack who had already pulled Jess to stand with him in the middle of the room.

"First of all, I think we should all wish a very happy 18th birthday to our own Princess: Jess!" Everyone clapped and cheered again while Jess blushed under all the attention. "Second, I want to thank all of ya for helpin' me put this together. There is no way I coulda done it alone. And finally…I got somethin' I wanna say to Jess."

Jack turned to face her and took her hands in his with a more serious expression than Jess had ever seen him wear. "Sweet Dream, you mean the world to me…I wouldn't trade one second with you for anythin'. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I love you so much. I'm the proudest man in New York because I get to call you mine, even though you coulda done ten times better than me."

"Well that ain't hard; she wouldn't have even had to leave the room for that one!" Spot teased before most of the Manhattan boys threw paper at him and told him to shut up.

"Anyway," Jack continued as though there had been no interruption. "I love you so much Jess, and I got something real important to ask." He took a deep breath. "I know we's only been together for a little while, and I know we's real young, but that don't change the way I feel about ya."

"Jack…" Jess breathed as Jack knelt down on one knee.

"Jessica Flynn: you're my Santa Fe and always will be. Would you do me the honor of marryin' me?" he asked as he opened the lid of the ring box to reveal the diamond inside.

Everyone in the room held their breath as Jess stared open-mouthed at Jack. "Oh my…Jack I…I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes!" the Newsies all chorused.

Jess laughed through the tears in her eyes as she turned to look at Jack again. "Oh Jack…of course I will!"

Jack beamed in relief and delight as he slipped the ring onto her proffered left ring finger. He stood up and kissed her to the cheers and applause of everyone else in the room.

"There ya go, Kelly!" Spot called.

"Alright Jack!" Race yelled in triumph.

"Nice going Jack!" David added.

Once the couple had broken apart, the girls swarmed Jess to get a look at the ring while the boys swarmed Jack for handshakes and congratulations.

"Oh it's perfect Jess!" Allie sighed.

"It's absolutely gorgeous!" Claire agreed.

"He did well," Kara observed.

"I know; I love it!" Jess beamed.

"You ok Kelly?" Blink teased.

"He is now," Mush laughed.

"Yeah it's all over now," Race agreed.

"Are you kiddin'?" Spot asked. "It's just beginnin' for him," he said. "Bein' married ain't a one day thing; it's kinda forever."

"I know," Jack smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, really. I want her forever."

"Good thing cause you're stuck now," Spot muttered.

"Don't look at it that way," Denton soothed. "Being with a woman you love isn't being stuck at all; it's more being content with where you are and what you have in your life. If she's the right one, she completes your life."

"Then she is definitely the right one," Jack said firmly as he glanced at his now fiancé.

"Yeah don't let Kara hear ya talkin' like that," Blink advised with a glance at the girls.

"Don't I know it," Spot agreed. "She's scary when she gets mad."

"Spot Conlon scared of a woman, and Jack Kelly engaged; could this day get any weirder?" Race laughed.

"Don't bet on it!" the boys chorused at him before laughing at his expression.

Several hours later, the party had broken up and now Jack and Jess sat cuddling on the couch both staring at the ring on her left hand.

"I love it so much, Jack," Jess said. "And I don't just mean the ring itself; I love it because it shows the world I'm yours."

"That's why I like it too," Jack agreed. "Now it's official. No one touches you except me!"

Jess laughed and tucked herself closer to Jack's chest. "I never woulda thought this was possible growin' up," she admitted.

"Me neither," Jack laughed. "I don't deserve you."

"Course you do," Jess soothed. "You're the best man I know, Jack Kelly, and there ain't no one else I'd rather be with."

"Good thing," Jack teased. "And I promise I'll get your place all fixed up, and we'll have a proper house with a proper family. I refuse to be a repeat of my dad."

"You won't be," Jess assured. "I know you ain't gonna leave me."

"I'd be crazy if I did," Jack said. "I love you so much Jess."

"I love you too."

Jack grinned and pulled her in for a kiss that bore the promise of many more to come.

_**So sorry for the long wait everybody! Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows; they mean a lot to me. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint; I mean, it was a pretty big deal. So, are you happy to finally see Jack and Jess get engaged? Do you think other couples are going to follow them? Let me know, and I hope to be back soon with another chapter. See you all soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Trouble in Paradise**_

Jack came tearing through the doors of the lodgehouse and ran up to the bedroom where a majority of the boys were gathered. "Hey fellas, I got real big news!"

"What's that?" Blink asked, swinging his legs down from the bed.

"Yeah what's goin' on?" Race added as he emerged from the bathroom.

"It's Roosevelt," Jack said excitedly. "He's runnin' for President!"

"WHAT?" the Newsies cried together.

"I just heard a couple of guys talkin'," Jack insisted. "He's runnin' for office! He'll be leavin' in a few weeks."

"That's great!" Mush called.

"Yeah we'll finally get a good headline," Race pointed out.

"Forget good," Blink scoffed. "This headline's gonna be huge! We'll be sellin' papes like mad for months!"

"I gotta go tell Jess," Jack called over all the noise. "This is so great for us! All that extra money."

"Get outta here then!" Crutchy called.

"Yeah fiancé first!" Blink teased.

"Hey shut up!" Race called smacking him in the head. "Leave love alone, will ya?"

"Only 'cause you got a crush as big as all out doors on-"

"You say it and I'll bust your head!" Race threatened.

Jack rolled his eyes and left the fight for Jess's room. He hurried through the door and up the stairs with just as much excitement as he had done next door, and he leapt through the door to her room with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Sweet Dream, guess what? We's gonna be makin' a lot more money than usual these next few months! Teddy Roosevelt is-"

"Runnin' for President and leavin' in a few weeks," Jess finished finally glancing up from her folded hands.

"Yeah how'd ya know?" Jack asked as he moved further into the room. "And why don't ya look happy about it?"

"I know because my dad was just here about an hour ago," Jess explained with a blank expression. "And I ain't happy because when he goes…my dad goes with him."

"What?" Jack gasped. "What do ya-"

"Dad's gonna report for _The Sun_ from Roosevelt's campaign trip," Jess said simply. "He's leavin'."

Jack sank down on the bed next to her. "Well…I know you two are close and all, but you did last sixteen years without him," Jack tried to comfort her. "Besides, ya got me now."

"I know but that ain't the point, Kel," Jess sighed pushing herself off the bed and pacing around the room.

"Then what is the point?" Jack asked still sitting on the bed. "I can't read your mind, Jess…I need you to talk to me."

Jess turned to face him with shinning eyes. "The wedding," she said simply. "I always had a dream of my dad walkin' me down the aisle. I didn't think it would ever happen, but then I found him and you…I thought I had it made. But now…I swear the world's out to get me!" she growled in frustration.

Jack bit his lip. To him, it sounded like she still only wanted her dad, but he knew better. She was just upset, and he needed to stay calm. "Jess…" he whispered. "You know that ain't true."

"Then explain why my dad can't give me away at my wedding!" Jess hissed.

"There's no reason he can't," Jack said gently. "All we gotta do is move up the date."

Jess glared at him. "It ain't that simple."

"Oh and why not?" Jack asked, starting to lose his patience.

"You can't just do these things randomly!" Jess snapped. "They take time, planning, care,-"

"Money?" Jack sneered. "Well in case you hadn't noticed, you ain't marryin' some rich scab! I ain't got the money for a fancy weddin' like you obviously have in mind!"

"I never said I wanted a fancy wedding!" Jess yelled back. "I just wanna take time and plan so that, for once, somethin's normal in my life!"

"So what now I proposed too early, is that it?" Jack yelled, standing and facing her.

"I didn't say that!"

"Oh so it's the fact that I'm a street rat?"

"Did I say anythin' was wrong with you?" Jess cried.

"You said so that somethin' was normal," Jack reminded her. "That would imply that everythin' else is wrong!"

"Well it ain't no fairytale!" Jess scoffed.

"Well excuse me for not bein' Prince Charming!" Jack yelled angrily. "If you wanted money, why didn't ya hook up with Davey?"

"Maybe you shoulda just gone to Santa Fe after all!" Jess screamed.

Jack stepped back as though he had been slapped in the face. Without another word, he walked around Jess and out the door. He heard her scream and slam the door before her tears began to echo…but he didn't turn around.

Next door, the remainder of the Newsies sat frozen; they had heard every word of the argument. "What are we gonna do?" Boots whispered finally.

"That was bad," Mush said sadly.

"Do ya think they'll split?" Blink muttered.

The boys fell silent again as the possibility crept into their minds.

"NO!" Race suddenly said firmly slamming his hand down on the bed. "No they ain't gonna break up 'cause we ain't gonna let 'em!"

"What are we gonna do?" Mush asked.

"Better question: what can we do?" Blink replied.

"Ok first things first," Race said, taking control of the situation. Many of the boys looked at each other in surprise; never had they seen Racetrack take control of anything. "Nobody, and I mean nobody say anthin' to Denton. The last thing we need is him gettin' hold of this. Second, we gotta get a group to go after Jack. Then we need a group to go tell Spot and Kara what's goin' on in case either Jess or Jack end up with them."

"What about Jess?" Crutchy asked. "Shouldn't somebody go over and sit with her?"

"Not a boy," Race said. "I'm gonna go get Allie to sit with her. Oh and someone should go tell Davey."

"Not Sarah!" Blink called.

"Good point!" Race agreed. "Don't say nothin' to Sarah, but let Davey know what's goin' on. Alright we'll meet back here in a bit, now get the lead outta your pants!"

The Newsies as a unit headed to the door and split off into different directions once outside. Racetrack ran off to find Allie, Crutchy and Mush led teams to look for Jack, Blink hurried to Davey's, and Boots hurried to Brooklyn to alert Spot.

_David's House_

Kid Blink hurried through the maze of apartments looking for the number he knew was Davey's. He hoped that David would be home, and that he wouldn't run into the notorious Sarah who would love nothing more than a fight between Jess and Jack. Finally spotting the window he wanted, he climbed the stairs and peered into the room. It seemed that luck was on his side.

David was sitting on the bed reading while Claire was busy folding clothes and trying to entertain Les so he wouldn't disturb his brother. Blink rapped hard on the window and waved when David glanced over in surprise.

"Blink, what are you doing here?" Davey asked once he had opened the window.

"We got a problem that we thought you should know about," Blink explained.

David stood back and allowed Blink to climb into the room.

"BLINK!" Les cried and ran to hug the older boy.

"How ya doin' kid?" Blink asked fondly ruffling the boy's hair. "Sorry to disturb ya," he added with a hat tip to Claire.

"Not a problem," Claire replied with a smile.

"What's wrong?" Davey asked.

"Well…it's Jack and Jess," Blink said with a sigh. "They had a huge spat this afternoon."

Claire gasped, David's lip tightened, and Les looked around at them all in confusion.

"What went wrong?" Claire asked. "They were doing so well!"

"To be honest with ya, I got no idea how it started," Blink admitted. "We only started hearin' clearly when they started shoutin'. Normally we don't listen at all, ya know to give 'em privacy, so that outta tell ya how loud they got."

David nodded. "Well, what did they say when they started shouting?"

Blink shook his head. "Somethin' about Jack movin' too fast and not bein' a 'fairytale' and Jess's life not bein' normal. It was what happened at the end though; Jess told Jack that he shoulda gone to Santa Fe."

Claire gasped again, and David hid his face in his hands. "What's that mean?" Les asked desperately. "Is Jack leaving?"

"Of course not sweetie," Claire soothed. "Why don't you go play in the other room, but don't say anything to your sister about this alright? You wouldn't want to spread rumors about Jack, right?"

"Forget rumors!" Les cried. "I don't want her to steal him from Jess!"

As he ran out of the room, Claire shook her head. "Kids: just when you think you have them pegged."

"Yeah he's a bright one," Blink said impatiently, "but could we focus please? What're we gonna do about Cowboy and Princess?"

"What did Jack do after Jess said he should go to Santa Fe?" David asked slowly.

"Nothin'," Blink replied with a shrug. "I think he left the building."

David nodded. "Well that's something at least. He didn't make it worse by saying something stupid," he clarified when Blink stared at him in confusion.

"But what if he actually did leave," Claire suggested. "He really cares about her, and I think that may have been enough to make him leave."

David shook his head. "That's just it; he really cares about her. I know Jack wouldn't leave her just because of an argument. He's not that stupid."

"What about that time he turned scab during the strike because he thought she was with you?" Blink challenged.

David hesitated. "I think he learned from that, to be honest. Besides, something started this argument, and Jack should be smart enough to realize Jess was probably just being emotional."

"You hope anyway," Blink muttered. "Either way, we got two teams lookin' for him while Race went to get Allie to talk to Jess."

"Maybe I should go over too, Davey," Claire suggested. "Part of the fight was over Jess wanting a 'normal life'. I bet I could help."

David nodded. "I think you should go, Claire, but I'm leaving too. I have to go look for Jack."

"I just said we got two teams lookin'," Blink repeated. "What can you do?"

David shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I can talk some sense into him if I find him."

"You said he wouldn't do nothin' dumb," Blink reminded him.

"I said he wouldn't _do_ anything stupid, but I never said he wouldn't _think_ about doing something stupid."

_Brooklyn_

Boots hurried across the Brooklyn Bridge and into Spot's territory. "Fellas I really need to find Spot!" he called. "It's kind of important."

"Hey Boots, what's all the yellin' for?" Spot asked as he emerged from a nearby pier.

"It's about Jack and Jess, so I'd rather tell ya in private," Boots admitted.

Spot nodded and beckoned Boots to follow him. They crossed several piers before arriving at a little cottage close to the water. Spot opened the door and set his cane in a stand nearby.

"Hey Kara!" he called.

"What?" Kara's voice replied from upstairs.

"Can you come down for a minute?" he asked. "Boots is here with info on Jackie-boy and Jess."

Kara appeared at the top of the stairs and hurried down to meet them. "What's up, Boots?" she asked.

"They fought, and I mean big time fought," Boots said dramatically.

"Well that's specific," Spot replied sarcastically.

Kara smacked him in the back of the head. "What did they fight about, and what happened after?"

Boots took a deep breath. "We didn't hear the whole thing, just the parts where they were lettin' each other have it," he admitted. "The part we did hear was things like Jess sayin' she didn't have a normal life, and Jack was movin' too fast, and Jack was mad 'cause she was makin' it sound like she didn't wanna be with him, but then Jess really let him have it: she said he shoulda gone to Santa Fe."

Spot whistled through his teeth, and Kara's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Well, that's a new one!" Spot said. "I'm guessin' Jackie-boy didn't take that too well."

"Dunno really," Boots shrugged. "We didn't hear nothin' after that except the door slam. I think he left without sayin' anythin'."

"What's there to say though?" Kara cried indignantly. "Now I love Jess, believe me, but that was about the dumbest thing she coulda said in the entire world!"

"Easy does it, Kara," Spot laughed. "Kelly's the one who should be mad, not you!"

"Too bad," Kara growled. "She worked all that time to get with him, now she goes and screws it up!"

"Love, I agree with you but calm down!" Spot said firmly. "Geez…you're probably more riled up than she was!"

"Oh shut it!" Kara snapped, but there was a smile on her face when she turned away.

"Anyway," Spot continued. "Why'd ya come to tell us?"

"We thought maybe one or both of them would come out here to you two, and we wanted to warn ya in case they did," Boots explained.

Spot snorted with laughter. "Trust me; they ain't gonna come out here. Jess knows we'd be pissed at her, and Jackie-boy would never admit to me he was hurtin'."

"Still," Kara added, "maybe we could help. I could go talk to Jess, and you could help look for Jack."

"Ok there are two big things wrong with that plan," Spot said. "One: you ain't gonna talk, you're gonna yell. And two, I got no idea where to start lookin' for Kelly!"

"Well I'm goin' anyway!" Kara said firmly. "You do what you want."

Boots and Kara left the house. Spot rolled his eyes and sighed before seizing his cane and following his girlfriend out the door and out of Brooklyn.

_At the Track_

Racetrack scanned the seats until he spotted Allie sitting in their normal spot. He sidled between the seats until he took the seat that was vacant beside her. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey there you are!" Allie grinned. "I was startin' to think you were standin' me up."

"Like I'd ever do that to ya," Race grinned. "How're ya doin'?"

Allie shrugged. "I ain't winnin', but I ain't losin' neither. It's been a normal day. You ok? You look worried."

Race sighed. "Jack and Jess had it out," he said.

Allie turned to him with a stunned look. "Oh no!" she cried. "What did they go at it for?"

"Somethin' about the weddin' I think," Race replied. "Jess was sayin' stuff like how she wanted somethin' to be normal, and that Jack wasn't no fairytale."

Allie groaned. "What'd Jack do?"

"He told her like it is; she picked a guy off the street, not some scab. If she wanted money, she shoulda gone somewhere else. But then Jess really did it in. She said Jack shoulda gone to Santa Fe."

"She didn't!" Allie cried.

"I wish I could say I was lyin'," Race sighed. "But I heard her clear as day."

"What'd Jack do?"

"What any self-respectin' guy would do: left."

Allie paled. "Do you mean he left, or-"

"He left the house, that's all I know," Race clarified. "We got two teams lookin' for him, and I thought maybe you could go talk to Jess."

"Why me?" Allie asked. "She's closer with Kara than she is with me."

"Maybe," Race conceded. "But you've got this way of talkin' to people so they forget their way of thinkin' and just agree with ya. I don't know how, but you do it to me all the time."

Allie giggled behind her hand. "Alright I guess you got a point there, Race. C'mon: you can walk me back then meet up with one of the groups lookin' for Jack."

"You think we can save 'em, Allie?" Race asked as they left the track.

Allie hesitated before answering. "I ain't got enough info to say for sure yet," she admitted. "A lot of this is gonna depend on how Jess is feelin' about what she said and where we find Jack."

"Or if we find Jack," Race supplied.

"Yeah…that too," Allie whispered. "If we find Jack still in the city, and if Jess realizes what she did; yeah we can save 'em."

"That's a pretty tall order," Race observed. "So I guess that means the odds ain't in our favor."

"Then I guess it's a good thing neither one of us is that good at bettin'," Allie muttered.

_**So Jack and Jess have had their first real fight. But you also finally got to meet the other girls! I think I'll be publishing a one-shot for David and Claire for some extra background on them, but I'm saving Race and Allie for later. What do you think will happen with Jack and Jess? Will they resolve the fight? Is Jack still in New York, or did he already leave? Leave questions/comments/predictions in a review because I really love seeing them all! I really am grateful to all the people who have read this story and its prequels; it makes this story so much more fun to write! Thank you all, and I hope to be seeing you soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Repairs**_

"…such an idiot!"

"Kara!"

"Why would she say somethin' like that?!"

"Kara, I mean it!"

"Both of you shush! She'll hear us!"

Jess pulled her face from her hands to stare at the door to her room.

"So what?" Kara's voice snapped. "We want her to hear us!"

"She needs support right now and not a slap in the face," Claire replied gently.

Kara scoffed. "I'm gonna give her more than that."

"Kara!" Allie growled. "If you don't knock it off, I'll send you back to Brooklyn!"

"Oh hush it Allie!" Kara replied. "You ain't any happier with her than I am."

"No I ain't, but we should still be-"

"Will you three knock it off; I know you're there!" Jess half called half groaned through the door. "Just get in or get out, but stop talkin' on the stairs!"

Within seconds, Kara had stormed into Jess's room looking angrier than Jess had ever seen her. She was flanked by Allie who was struggling to keep her temper in check and Claire who was the only calm one in the group.

Kara practically flew across the room to stand before Jess. "What got into your head?" she screamed. "Why the Hell would ya even say somethin' like that?"

"Kara!" Allie snapped. "That's enough!"

"What happened, Jess?" Claire asked softly, sitting down beside her friend.

"Yeah," Allie agreed. "We can't help ya unless we know what went wrong."

Jess snorted with dishonest laughter. "I don't think nobody can help now," she said. "Kelly's probably half way to Santa Fe by now, and good riddance for all I care!" she added firmly. "He ain't even man enough to face an argument…he just ran off."

"There ain't no proof he's gone," Allie offered.

"You would deserve it if he has," Kara muttered under her breath.

Allie made to yell at her again, but Claire stopped her with a look. "We know what you said, Jess," Claire said.

"Then why're ya askin' me what happened?" Jess cried. "What did all of Manhattan hear us?"

"Uh actually all of Manhattan heard _you_!" Kara corrected. "Kelly didn't really do nothin' wrong."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Jess grumbled.

"We're on both of your sides," Claire said quickly before Kara had a chance to answer. "We want to see you back together."

"Like that's ever gonna happen now," Jess replied. "And I ain't so sure I want him back anyhow."

"Ya don't mean that, Jess…I know ya don't," Allie said quietly.

"You've been in love with Jack Kelly since forever," Kara added. "Are you really gonna be dumb enough to let him go over somethin' stupid?"

"It wasn't stupid!" Jess argued. "He didn't get why movin' the wedding up wasn't a solution to the problem of my dad leavin'."

"Ok then I'm with Kelly because I don't get it either," Kara shrugged. "What's the big problem with movin' the wedding up a few weeks?"

"It ain't normal!" Jess whined. "Just for once I'd like somethin' to go the way it's supposed to for everybody else."

Claire cleared her throat, and the other two girls fell silent and allowed her to take over. "Jessica, I know more than something about having a normal life," she explained gently. "Let me ask you this: if you had had a normal family growing up, would you have ever met Jack?"

"Why does that matter?" Jess asked.

"Answer her!" Kara and Allie said together.

"Ok probably not," Jess conceded.

"Right, you never would've met him," Claire continued. "And if you had never met Jack, you would probably be engaged to some high rising paper man and wearing fancy dresses to fancy dinner parties every other week while standing as a piece of jewelry on his arm all night."

Allie and Kara wrinkled their noses in disgust as Claire painted the picture.

"I understand why you would want your wedding to be so-called normal, but is that really who you are?" Claire pressed.

Jess sighed. "I guess not…nothing's ever been normal so why start now?"

"That's not exactly what I meant," Claire said dejectedly.

Kara sighed in exasperation and stepped forward again. "Look, you obviously see somethin' in Kelly that ya like, or you wouldn't have that ring on your finger, so why do ya love him?"

"I dunno," Jess shrugged. "I never really thought about it."

"Well start thinkin' about it," Allie encouraged.

"I guess I love him 'cause he's nice, he's strong, he's smart, he thinks of his friends, he's free, and I guess him bein' cute don't hurt neither," Jess replied, blushing slightly.

"Ok so aside from how disgustingly mushy that was," Kara said, rolling her eyes, "that says ya still like him."

"More importantly," Claire added, "do any of the qualities you listed have anything to do with being normal?"

"Jack Kelly normal?" Jess laughed. "That's like sayin' Pulitzer is broke! You know he ain't normal in any sense! The Delancys make better scabs than he does."

"Well then why were ya fightin' with him?" Allie pointed out.

Jess's smile faded almost at once. "I never thought of it like that," she admitted.

"You said it yourself: Jack isn't normal like the world thinks of normal," Claire explained. "It isn't in his nature to be that way, so…"

"I was askin' him to do somethin' that's the opposite of everythin' I love about him!" Jess gasped. "Oh my…what did I do?!"

"Now she gets it!" Kara grumbled.

"Where is he?" Jess asked desperately. "I have to find him and tell him how sorry I am! Oh what if he already split?"

"Somehow I don't think he did," Allie soothed. "I can't see Kelly leavin' you like this."

"Well where is he then?" Jess cried.

"The boys went lookin' for him when they came to get us," Kara explained.

"Where would he go if he was upset?" Claire asked.

"Well I remember sayin' somethin' about Santa Fe, but…" Jess trailed off as her face drained of color. "Oh no…I bet he went to the station!" She leapt off the bed and tore out the door before any of the girls could get in another word.

"I only hope he ain't on a train," Kara said before hurrying after Jess with Allie and Claire right behind her.

Jack stared blankly at the many people as they hurried to catch their trains. He wondered what problems they were hiding behind their hurried motions and distracted eyes. The schedule board said there was a train leaving for Santa Fe in less than an hour, and he had yet to make up his mind as to whether or not he would be on it.

Jess's words had cut him deeply, but was it worth throwing it all away? He felt several more tears slip out of his eyes as he imagined walking away from her forever; he couldn't leave her, he just couldn't! But then…she had seemed so upset and angry with him…maybe she didn't want to be with him anymore.

David, Spot, and Race tore into the train station and stared around wildly. The three had met up while trying to find the larger groups still scouring the city. It had been David's idea to look in the train station, and they only hoped they weren't too late.

"There he is!" Race called as he spotted Jack sitting on a bench just watching everyone go by.

"Jack!" David gasped as he hurried over to the bench. "Thank goodness we found you!"

"What're you guys doin' here?" Jack asked in surprise.

"We heard your argument with Princess," Race explained.

"So you went and told everybody," Jack sighed. "Good move, Race."

"He didn't tell everybody just who he needed to," Spot corrected with a smirk. "Now, what're you doin' here, Kelly?"

"You ain't leavin' is ya?" Race asked anxiously.

"I dunno yet Race," Jack admitted. "I'm thinkin' about it."

"Why?" David asked honestly. "Because Jess told you to in a fit of anger? That makes no sense, Jack. She loves you, and you love her."

"You're half right, Davey," Jack laughed bitterly. "I love her, but she don't love me. She wants a normal life, and I can't give her that no matter how hard I try."

Spot snorted. "Yeah right: Jess in a normal life…that's a good one!"

"Jack," Race said pointedly, "she didn't mean none of that! She was upset and said a lot of stuff she'd never say otherwise. She loves you, and she'd be crushed if you took that train outta here."

"Maybe," Jack conceded, "or maybe not. You don't know what she really thinks. Maybe she don't wanna marry me no more."

"Or maybe you're being too sensitive," David offered. "Look, we all know how touchy you are when it comes to Jess, and I think this is just an example of that. Can you really see yourself getting on that train and leaving her behind?"

"You sound like Roosevelt," Jack groaned, "and that trick only works once!"

"It's not a trick, Jack," David pressed. "I mean it; can you imagine living without her?"

"No but if she don't want me, I can't imagine seein' her with another guy either, so I've gotta go!" Jack cried.

"Do you got any proof she wants another guy?" Spot demanded.

"Well she said-"

"Other than what she said in an argument," Spot added.

"No," Jack muttered.

"Exactly!" Spot cried in triumph. "Everybody knows never take a woman seriously when she gets emotional. They'll say anything and everything that comes to mind when they get like that."

"How would you know?" Race asked with a snicker.

"I live with one," Spot replied dryly. "Just cause we ain't officially married don't mean we don't act like it."

"Don't tell me that means Spot Jr.," Race groaned.

Spot smirked. "Not yet, but believe me, it ain't for lack of-"

"Ok that's enough!" David said sharply. "Jack, you need to go back and talk to Jess."

"You really do Cowboy," Race agreed. "She's probably a wreck right about now."

"Why would she be?" Jack asked with more than a hint of concern in his voice.

"'Cause we sent Allie, Claire, and Kara to deal with her," Spot answered. "And believe me, Kara ain't gonna take it easy on her."

"Please don't be stupid about this Jack," David pleaded. "I know she upset you, but that's no reason to throw your relationship away. A real relationship is talking through these moments and coming out stronger. Remember what the man from the jewelry store said?"

"Don't throw away true love," Jack sighed. "Yeah I guess you guys are right. I just…I can't believe she said that."

"I know it hurts, but you have to try," David assured him.

"JACK!"

"What the-?" Spot muttered as he looked over his shoulder for the source of the yell.

"Well this is interesting," Race pointed out as Jess came running through the crowd.

"We'll be going now," David said as he seized Spot and Race by the arms and pulled them from the station.

"Oh Jack thank God I found ya!" Jess cried as she spotted Jack still sitting on the bench. "I thought…well I thought you'd…ya know."

"Already left?" Jack supplied. "Yeah I was thinkin' about it."

Jess bit her lip and stood with her hands folded beside the bench. "I wish I knew what to say to ya," she admitted. "I know I hurt ya…the girls helped me realize."

Jack nodded sharply, but made no other sign of having heard her.

"Jack," Jess pleaded. "Please look at me!"

Jack turned his eyes to hers and saw the sparkle that meant she was crying.

"I…I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "I didn't mean none of what I said! I love you more than anythin' in this world, and I don't know how I could've said any of that. I love you…and I can't be without you."

Jack fought back his own tears as Jess continued.

"I…when I realized what I'd done…I felt like I was gonna be sick until I saw you was still here. I can't imagine not havin' you with me every minute of every day. I'm so lucky to be with you…and I almost threw that away. I'm so sorry! I can't say it enough times to show you how much I mean it!"

"Jess!" Jack suddenly interrupted.

"Wh-what?" Jess whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"C'mere," Jack sighed and opened his arms from the bench.

Jess stared at him for a moment before collapsing onto the bench beside him and burying herself in his embrace.

Jack tightened his hold around her as he simply reveled in the fact that she was there with him for a moment. He rested his head on top of hers and pulled still tighter as he felt her shaking with continued tears.

Jess's hands clasped desperately at Jack's vest while she buried her face in his chest trying to press herself closer to him. "I love you so much," she breathed.

"I love you too," Jack whispered into her hair. "I promise I do."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she sniffed.

Jack chuckled. "You can stop appologizin' now; I forgive ya."

"Y-you do?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course I do!" Jack replied firmly. "I love you, and love is all about forgiveness."

"I don't deserve you," Jess sighed.

"Well I don't deserve you either, so I guess we're even," Jack laughed. "What d'ya say we head home now?"

"I think that's a great idea," Jess smiled.

"Now that's better," Jack grinned.

"What is?"

"You smiled," Jack clarified. "Now we can go."

"Oh Jack," Jess shook her head. "What would I be without you?"

"Bored?" Jack offered with a shrug.

"Definitely that," Jess teased before seizing his hat.

"Oh not this again," Jack groaned. "Give it, Jessica!"

"Mine!" Jess laughed, sticking out her tongue.

"Not for long it ain't," Jack replied and leapt after her.

When the two finally stopped running outside the lodge houses, Jess turned to Jack with shinning eyes. "I'm glad that's over," she admitted.

"Me too," Jack agreed. "I don't like fightin' with ya."

"I don't like it either. Jack?"

"Yeah Sweet Dream?"

"Would you…I mean you don't have to…but would you like to…"

"Will you spit it out already?" Jack laughed.

"Do you wanna spend the night with me?" Jess asked in a rush.

"Wait…what?" Jack stuttered.

"I just mean, ya know, stayin' together not anythin' bad," Jess explained quickly. "I just wanna be with you."

Jack smiled and took her hand. "Sure I'll stay with ya. I don't really wanna deal with the other boys right now anyway. Let's go."

Jess lead the way to her room where both of them crawled under the covers and cuddled close together. "G'night Jack…I love you," Jess sighed.

"Night Sweet Dream," Jack replied. "Love you too."

_**Sorry that took so long to get out to you all; I'm back in college so that has my main focus of attention these days. I hope you liked this chapter; I know it's a bit sappy near the end. I promise there is a plotline here, and we're getting there. Please stay with me and keep reviewing because that really helps me keep writing. I appreciate all the support, and I will try to update as often as I can. Thanks everyone!**_


End file.
